Where'd You Go?
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: This is the final enstallment of the three part song fic. Now that Neville's got his everything noting can go wrong right? Wrong....she was only the beginning.


_**Song: Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw**_

_**I am going to inform you that the first two verses of this song you are going to be getting recaps of the first to parts of this saga and everything that's new will be coming with the last part. I hope you all enjoy this. What I mean by re-caps are memories leading up to this point in time. Please do not completely hate this one. I know it is going to be the worst part of the series, but I hope you can appreciate it with the way everything else was going. **_

_**Pay attention to the meaning behind the song not all of the lyrics because some would clash with the way the other two stories have gone.**_

_**Again this is dedicated to Tiff, who has been one of my biggest inspirations in writing some of my fan fictions. The other person I dedicate this too is the person who gave me the poem that is in this fic. Thanks so much Wolf! Please enjoy. R&R!**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old.  
Little girl came through the front gate  
holdin' a fishin' pole.  
His dad looked down and smiled,  
said, "We can't leave her behind"  
"Son, I know you don't want her to go,  
but someday you'll change your mind."  
And Johnny said,  
"Take Jimmy Johnson,  
take Tommy Tompson.  
Take my best friend, Bo.  
Take anybody that you want as  
long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world,  
daddy please, don't take the girl."  
**

"Neville come on now. If you want to go fishing with me you need to get up." Frank said trying to wake his sleeping son. Sometimes you could swear this boy slept in a coma, not even a nuclear explosion could wake him up half the time.

"Awww……dad go way I'm tired." Neville said trying to get his dad to leave him alone in his room. It was only 4 in the morning, and Frank was waking him up.

"Come on Neville you were excited about going fishing with me yesterday." He said shaking the small boy again.

After ten more minutes of his father shaking him Neville finally got up. He was very disgruntled." Dad….where's my pole?" Neville asked looking up at his father after he had gotten dressed.

"Your poles in the car already son. Now let's go." Frank said opening the door so that Neville could get out.

"Who's that dad?" Neville asked looking at the little dark haired girl standing by their car.

"Oh she's one of our neighbors Neville, say hello to Pansy." Frank said pushing his son towards the car so they could get going.

Neville didn't say anything he just stared at the little girl and then asked," Well what's she doing here?"

"Neville Pansy is going fishing with us. Her parents asked us to baby-sit her today so I told them I would take her fishing." He said looking down at his wide-eyed son. Neville couldn't believe that his dad would bring a girl on one of their father son outings.

"Dad if your going to take someone couldn't you at least take a boy?" Neville whispered to his dad trying not to hurt Pansy's feelings. Frank looked down at his son for a long time and then just shook his head.

"Son…..someday you're not going to want that little girl to be gone, and you're going to regret trying to push her away right now." Frank said tousling his son's hair.

"Dad you're crazy if you think someday I'm going to actually like a girl." Neville said knowingly to his father making a vomiting sign to him at the mere thought of liking a girl.

Frank shook his head and put the two little children in the care buckling them up for a fun day of fishing.

**Same old boy, same sweet girl  
ten years down the road.  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
front of the picture show.  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to do,  
there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money,  
take my wallet,  
take my credit cards.  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But please don't take the girl."**

**((This is in the one year that they were dating))**

"Thanks for taking me to see Tuck Everlasting, Neville." Pansy said grabbing his hand as they left the theatre together. It was weird going to see a movie. It may be a muggle thing to do, but someone had suggested it to them so they had decided to try. Once outside Pansy couldn't really recall anything from the movie she and Neville had been a little two wrapped up in themselves.

"Its nothing Pans. I rather enjoyed sitting in a dark theatre with you." Neville said smiling at her. The smile he gave made her melt.

"Oh I'm sure you enjoyed yourself." She said looking at him with a little twinkle in her eye that could only be described as mischief. Pansy was good with the whole mischief angle….of just about everything.

"You know……" Before Neville could even finish a man came up behind Pansy and placed a gun to her right temple.

"Listen kids if you do everything I say I wont have to kill you." He said looking at Neville, because he looked pissed. Sweet little Neville looked like he was going to rip the bastard limb from limb for touching her.

"I'll do what you say." Neville said giving him a death glare. He didn't really have any other choice. Pansy was at stake here and he couldn't bare to lose her. He wished he could just draw his wand and obliterate the guy, but there were to many people around and he couldn't risk it.

"That's a good boy. See sweet heart your boyfriend here is willing to give me all of his money and valuables to keep you alive for another day. That must make you so proud." The man said looking at Neville waiting for him to give up everything that he had on him.

"What all do you want? Money, jewelry, credit cards? Tell me what the hell you want and I'll get it for you, but please don't take her from me." Neville said looking the evil old codger in the eyes waiting for him to say something.

"I want everything you just said. All of it. Anything valuable give it to me. "He said taking Pansy's engagement ring off of her finger, and slipped it in his pocket. Neville thought that the man was very lucky he had a gun otherwise he would already be dead.

Neville handed over his three credit cards and over $100 in cash. The only valuable piece of jewelry he had on was his dads gold watch and he wasn't about to give it this greedy old man." That's everything now let her go damn it." He said in a curt tone trying to get him to release Pansy so he knew that she was going to be ok.

The man pushed Pansy out of the way and ran down the street with all of the things he had taken. Neville bent down next to her," Pans are you ok?" He asked with deep concern in his voice. She must be horribly scared. Not very many people could have the cold steel of a gun pressed to there temple wouldn't be a bit scared.

Pansy stood on shaky legs looking at him," Yeah…..yeah I think I'm ok." She said trying to calm herself. She had seen her entire life flash before her eyes including her entire ordeal with Neville's attempted suicide.

"I'm glad to hear it dear. I don't know what I would do with out you." Neville said grabbing her hand, and he pulled her into a hug that you could swear would last forever.

"I'm glad to be ok. This is one of the scariest days of my entire life." Pansy said looking into Neville's eyes. She saw everything she wanted love adoration and a sense of completion. That's what Pansy had been looking for her entire life, something to complete her, and she had found it here in Neville Longbottom.

**Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
says it's time to go.  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and  
Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me.  
Take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
make this my last request.  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"  
**

Seven years after their marriage Neville and Pansy are sitting around the fire in their home discussing the birth of their baby girl.

" Tonight's the night." Neville said looking at his nine month pregnant wife. He thought to himself," It doesn't matter that she's pregnant she is still the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

"Neville the baby isn't supposed to come for a few more days." Pansy said looking over at her husband. She still couldn't believe all of the obstacles that they had overcome to be where they are today, but they had. They both swore that all of the trials had made them a stronger couple.

"I'm telling you Pans the doctors say that the baby isn't coming for a few more days, but I'm telling you that she is going to come tonight." Neville said giving her a know it all smirk as he looked back at the paper he was reading. Little did Neville know the gravity of his statement.

" I guess we'll have to wait and see now wont we?" Pansy asked in a cocky tone. She was going to go with the doctors on this one. She wasn't ready to go through the pain of childbirth yet. Hermione had told her all about it, and it scared her horribly.

" _Well for most people it is painful even with the drugs that they give you. I mean you have to push a baby out of you. Men are so lucky that they just get to sit back and watch." Hermione had said a few weeks ago when Neville and Pansy had went to visit._

" _Don't tell me things like that Hermione you know I am still pregnant." Pansy said looking at Hermione with a little bit of anger in her eyes, but it was mostly fear. Pansy didn't know the first thing about raising kids, and now she was going to have one of her own._

" _Well its better that you know now instead of finding out the hard way on labor day." Hermione said looking Pansy over, she had noticed the green color come over her." Its on Pans….don't be afraid." She said grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze._

" _Oh I'll try not to be scared, but its kind of hard. Hermione I don't know anything about kids……what am I going to do?" Pansy asked her friend._

" _You'll do like all first time parents do. You'll have a process of trial and error to figure out what works and what doesn't." Hermione had said knowingly like always. She always had seemed to know to much for her own good, and now she even knew a whole bunch about parenting……geese._

" Neville, I'm going to be. I'll see you in the morning love." Pansy said getting up off the couch so she could go to bed and get some sleep. Pregnancy had taken its toll on her. She was always so tired, and she felt so frail.

" Night love……sleep well." Neville said getting up to give her a kiss goodnight, and just as he did so Pansy clung unto him she was in unimaginable pain.

" Neville……we….we need to go…..I need….I need to get to…..the hospital." Pansy said clutching her stomach. She sat down on the couch as Neville called St. Mungos to tell them to prepare some space for them. He picked her up and hurried out the door. It took them a few minutes, but Pansy had just enough concentration to be able to apparate to the hospital.

" Make way people my wife is having our baby!" Neville said trying to push people out of the way so he could get somewhere for Pansy to sit down.

" Now take care of yourself Mrs. Kingston." Draco said turning away from his patient, and he could swear he heard Neville yelling for people to move. He shook it off until the yelling was right outside his office.

" Damn it people MOVE!" Neville bellowed. He was so tired of all of these people being in his way. He couldn't believe that St. Mungos was this busy tonight.

" Neville calm down." Pansy said clutching unto his arm trying to ignore the immense pain in her lower abdomen.

" I'm trying to Pans." He said dropping his voice until only she could hear it.

" OH so the wonder couple is here then?" Draco said standing in the doorway of his office looking at them. He still couldn't believe that it had taken a near death experience for the two of them to get together.

" Oh Draco you're here. I'm so glad to see you. Can you please help us? I really need to get somewhere for Pans to sit down. It isn't good for her to be on her feet." Neville said looking Draco in the eyes begging him for help.

" Come and sit down in here. I'll get one of the other doctors to come in here and help you." Draco said ushering them inside as he rushed down the hall looking for Doctor Sharpe. When he finally lay eyes on the tall male doctor Draco yelled out," Doctor Sharpe we have a patient who needs to see you. She's in my office." With a quick nod the doctor rushed towards Draco's office with Draco at his heels.

"It hurts so bad." Pansy said holding her stomach. Tears were already leaking from her eyes, and this wasn't even the hard part.

" I know baby, I know." Neville said running his fingers through her hair.

Before Pansy could say the clever retort that she had come up with both Doctor Sharpe and Draco burst through the door." I'm Doctor Sharpe I'll be examining you." He said bending down. He began to do the pre-birth examination and made a few mental notes." Malfoy…..we need to talk….outside." He said getting up. He snapped his gloves off, discarded them and walked out.

Draco followed him and was kind of worried about the news he was going to get Jay never had a problem giving news to people." What's wrong Jay?" He asked looking at the only colleague he considered a friend.

" Draco this doesn't look good for the woman in there. Her cervix has dilated way to quickly and there are a few other minor complications. I'm doing to need you to get he husband out of there and get me a few more doctors." He said looking at Draco with grave eyes.

" I'll be right back with the other doctors." Draco said again rushing down the hall to get some help. He couldn't believe that this was happening, Pansy was in trouble he could feel it deep down in his gut. He didn't know why but at the first window he stopped and looked out, and he saw what he feared the moon had again turned a ghastly blue." Oh Merlin……please not again." Draco said as he hustled down the hall once again finding the necessary doctors.

"I wonder where the doctor went." Pansy said looking at the door. The pain was getting worse and she was desperate to get something to stop it.

" I'll go look dear. I promise I'll be right back." Neville said getting up to go look for Draco and Doctor Sharpe. As soon as he got outside the door Draco grabbed him by the arm as the doctors went into the room.

" Draco let go I have to get in there with her." Neville said trying to break free of Draco's grasp but he couldn't.

" Neville listen I shouldn't be telling you this, but Doctor Sharpe is really worried about Pansy, and so am I. This really doesn't look good for her. I'm sorry in advance for anything that might happen to her." Draco said leading him over to come chairs. As soon as Neville had sat down Draco rushed back to his office to help Doctor Sharpe in anyway he could.

" What the hell did he mean he was sorry for anything that might happen? Nothings going to happen to her, she's just having a baby." Neville was clutching his hands together. When that didn't help to ease his worry he began to pace. It seemed like and eternity for every minute that Pansy was in that room with all of those doctors, and he was left out here to wonder.

" I need some gauze …..hurry. "Sharpe said trying to stop all of the bleeding. He hadn't expected Pansy to bleed this much. It actually scared him a little bit. He didn't see very many witches who died from blood loss in child birth anymore. After only 5 minutes of waiting for his gauze he yelled," Damn it people give me some damn gauze !" He was trying to hold back his anger he didn't want to lose a patient.

Draco paced inside the room handing Jay anything he needed. He didn't want to see one of his best friends die, not again." Is there anything we can do to help her Jay?" Draco asked trying not to sound hopeful it wouldn't help.

" Draco I don't think I can save her. She has almost bled out but we did save the baby. I think you should go tell the husband to go home and get some sleep. I don't think he's going to have a wife in a few hours." Jay said picking the baby girl up and taking her to the nursery. Draco nodded in horror. He couldn't believe he had to go tell Neville to go home because Pansy wasn't going to be there with him…..ever. Draco put his hand over his heart he actually felt bad.

" Damn moon….every time you change color I lose someone I care about." Draco said as he walked out to go brake the bad news to Neville.

Neville paced around the waiting room still waiting for someone to come give him some damn news. When he saw Draco coming over to him he calmed down, until he saw the sadness that had overtaken the mans face." Draco what's wrong? Is that baby ok?" Neville asked rushing over to him.

Draco looked up at Neville. He had been trying to hard to decide how best to tell him that his wife was slowly dying and there was nothing that anyone could do, but he didn't know how to say it." The baby is just fine. You're the proud father of a 5 lb. 8 ounce baby girl." Draco said putting on a smile that even he knew looked fake.

" So If the baby's fine…..why…..why do you look like you have just seen a ghost?" Neville asked. A sense of overwhelming fear swept over him at the long silence that followed.

After about 20 minutes of pure silence Draco finally looked up at Neville. He saw the fear that had overtaken him and he knew it wasn't fair that he had to tell him." Neville…..your going to need to sit down."

Neville sat down and looked up at Draco waiting for him to say what was so obviously bothering him." Neville….I hate being the one to tell you this." Draco said beginning the news that would no doubt crush Neville into a million pieces. This news was devastating and would no doubt never fully heal.

" Draco spit it out what do you hate having to tell me?" Neville asked looking at his friend. He was scared and he didn't even care to hide it.

" Neville…..Pansy isn't going to make it. We tried everything but we couldn't stop the bleeding. We suspect she will be dead within a few hours. We think you should….. should go home and get some sleep." Draco said trying not to show how truly sad he was.

" YOUR LYING TO ME! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING." He screamed looking at Draco hoping for some sign that he had been lying, and when none came he slumped down further into his chair and he cried. He didn't care if he was a man and wasn't supposed to cry in public. He was losing the love of his life and is someone had a damn problem with it he would just have to tell them off.

" I'm sorry Neville……I really am." Draco said as he squeezed his shoulder. He walked down to the nursery and saw Jay putting the unnamed baby in her bed. He waited outside the door for the other doctor to out, and when he did he said," Thanks for making me do that Jay. It was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Draco said pitting the other doctor with a glare from hell as he walked away.

Neville still sat in the waiting room, he had stopped crying but he couldn't move. He felt like his whole body was a block of lead. He sat there recalling everything he and Pansy had ever done together, and when he got to the day she had told him she was pregnant he cried again." Oh God please…..I cant do this alone. Please let her live….if you have to kill someone kill me. That baby will need a mother, Pansy can find a new husband, but I will never find another Pansy." He said falling to his knees head in hands bawling.

After bawling until the tears refused to pour he stood up walking outside to get some fresh air. He couldn't believe this. Pansy wasn't coming home, and now he had a baby to take care of." I don't even have a name for her." He sighed as he walked back into the hospital. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt as though he had lost everything that mattered to him. He stayed there for hours maybe even days he didn't know for sure he was in a haze until he felt someone shake him.

" Neville….did you ever go home?" Draco asked looking at him solemnly. He knew Pansy had died early this morning, and sadly enough today was the day that Neville was to take his baby girl home.

Neville looked up at Draco and shook his head," No….I couldn't leave. Even though they wouldn't let me see Pansy I couldn't leave her." Neville said standing up.

" I understand Neville, but I also came over to tell you that today is the day you get to take your baby home, but first your girl needs a name." Draco said leading him down the hall towards the nursery.

" Yeah I have been thinking about it a bit and I want her to be named Christine Pansy Longbottom." Neville said looking down at his little girl.

"Alright." Draco said writing it on the birth certificate. He looked down at the little girl and said," This is your dad Chrisy be good for him." He left Neville there looking at the little girl who was smiling up at him.

After looking at her for a little bit Neville went looking for Draco, and when he found him he rushed through his question," Draco will you please be Christine's god father?" Neville asked looking hopefully at his friend.

" I'd be honored to take care of her for you Neville." Draco said. He had give Neville so much hope that his daughter would be taken care of and without thinking Neville hugged Draco.

" Thanks Draco, I'm going to need someone to help me take care of her. Oh yeah and you can put Hermione down as the god mother she told Pansy a long time ago that she was going to help take care of her." Neville said, and Draco just nodded. He didn't doubt that Hermione would promise to help her best friend. He wrote it down on the birth certificate and walked away.

A few hours later………….

Neville showed up outside Ron and Hermione's house holding his little girl. He looked down at her and noticed she had her mother's eyes and it made tears well in his own." Your going to be a very lucky little girl." Neville said. He stared at his little girl intently the entire night as she was passed from person to person. He sighed knowing his wife was watching, but would never get to hold her baby girl and it made tears come to his eyes." God I miss you already Pans."

Hermione came over and placed her hand over Neville's," I'm sorry Neville I really am. I know this is hard on you, but don't forget Ron and I will be here to help you in any way we can." She said looking down at him.

" And we'll be there to help to Neville. You wont be in this alone." Harry said holding the now sleeping baby in his arms.

" Thanks guys. I don't know how I would get through all of this without you." Neville said looking around the room at all of his friends. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to find them all, but he had and he needed them now more than ever.

Two Weeks Later………

" I want to thank you all for coming today. It makes me sad to see so many tear stained faces. Pansy wouldn't want us to cry she would want us to celebrate her life." Neville said standing at the podium speaking at the wake after Pansy's burial. " If you would all grant me just a few more minutes of your time I would like to read a poem to you that I wrote in honor of her." He said and again all eyes were on him.

**My little flower**

**Where'd you go?**

**You're long gone from here**

**But it's not even winter **

**You've disappeared from our garden**

**Before the frost really started to bite.**

**I wish that you could be here now,**

**To see our daughter grow,**

**But you're gone from us,**

**Gone from me and her and our life we shared.**

**So my little flower**

**Where did you go?**

**Because I wouldn't mind following you there,**

**Not now though, because I have our daughter to live for now.**

**But I ask you to tell me,**

**So I can one day follow. **

**My little flower,**

**Where'd you go?**

**My Little Flower**

Neville looked around at all the tear stained faces in the room, and it almost brought tears to his own eyes. He knew that things would never be the same again, but with all of these people around him he knew it would be a little bit easier.

**Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old**


End file.
